


Love at first sight ♥ ️

by Dragonposeidon



Series: Story idea Once upon a time [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonposeidon/pseuds/Dragonposeidon
Summary: Shortly before Valentine's Day, Rumple argues with Belle, Henry hears his grandfather and is sad for him, he decides to help him, discovers a love potion and decides to use it and pour it into Belle's drink so that she forgives Rumple, Henry stumbles into the Dinner and the vial flies out of his hands to land open in the coffee carafe that Ruby serves to all the dinner customers, all the women of Storybrooke, with the exception of Regina and Emma fall in love with Rumple and try to seduce him
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: Story idea Once upon a time [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043310
Kudos: 7
Collections: Prompt once upon a time fic





	Love at first sight ♥ ️

Season three

Zelena and Cora are alive and reforming they get along well with the majority of the townspeople especially Emma's family

Regina learned that Rumple is her biological father

Shortly before Valentine's Day, Rumple argues with Belle about having apparently forgotten the anniversary of their meeting and decides to seek advice from the only women he sees except his wife, the Mills.

Henry who is at Regina hears his grandfather and is sad for him, he decides to help his and go look for something in his mother's safe, he discovers a love potion and decides to use it and pour it into Belle's drink so that she forgives Rumple.

Unfortunately while going to pour the vial, Henry stumbles into the Dinner and the vial flies out of his hands to land open in the coffee carafe that Ruby serves to all the dinner customers, without anyone but Henry having it note.

It is then that all the women of Storybrooke, with the exception of Regina who is Rumple's biological daughter and Emma who only drinks hot chocolate, fall in love with Rumple and try to seduce him.

Regina and Emma must find out what happened while facing the Valentine's Day festivities and the embarrassment of seeing Snow, Zelena, and Cora attempting to woo Rumple.

This story is to you only respect this

1.Beautiful forgive Rumple,

2.Happy ending Swanqueen,

3.Henry is going to have a bit of trouble when his mothers find out what happened,

4\. A lot of humor,

5.Romance is a story of Valentine's Day


End file.
